


Finally Falling- A Daisy/Deke one-shot collection

by Sarahell



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), dekedaisy
Genre: Action, Death, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Love, Spy - Freeform, falling, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:54:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24820384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarahell/pseuds/Sarahell
Summary: Daisy/Deke One shots that no one asked for but everybody needed :)
Relationships: Deke Shaw & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Deke Shaw/Skye | Daisy Johnson, Skye | Daisy Johnson & Agents of SHIELD Team
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	1. Beach day

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my Deke/Daisy One-shots. The potential these two have! This will be a long book of One-shots that I'll try to update as often as possible so please keep reading and enjoy! :)

Deke never thought it would work. Daisy Johnson was hard person to convince of anything…yet here they were on a wet and miserable day at the beach. It was ironic really, that today of all days the sky had decided to open its doors and let out a heavy down-pour of rain, Deke wondered if Daisy had chosen this particular Tuesday on purpose after checking the weather forecast and deciding that rain would surely dampen Deke's spirits and force them to make a quick return to the base. 

But it hadn't worked. Deke was still well and truly excited, he'd never seen the ocean before. 

"This is…this is amazing!" he exclaimed looking out at the crashing waves as they broke against the sandy shore only metres away. "There's so much water, and it's all in one place!" Deke turned to face Daisy who was shivering slightly in the harsh winds, Deke felt almost guilty that he'd managed to persuade the inhuman to give up her day in the warm and dry just to take him to the beach, but the small smile on Daisy's face said all it needed to. Secretly she was enjoying herself. 

"Just promise me you won't try to drink it" She said giving Deke a pointed look.

"Come on, I'm not stupid" 

Daisy scoffed "That's debatable" but there was a softness to her voice, something Deke didn’t get to witness very often.

"Can we go closer?" he asked curiously, tugging at his jacket for more warmth. Daisy frowned and studied the ocean, she'd only been to the seaside a multitude of times in the past and wasn’t too sure if getting closer to the waves in stormy weather was a good idea. But Deke seemed so eager, a childlike glint flickered across his eyes and Daisy sighed. She guessed it wouldn’t hurt to get a bit closer. 

"Fine" she nodded "Let's go"

She grabbed Deke by the sleeve of his jacket and pulled him forward, pretending not to notice the warmth that shot up her arm at Deke's contact. Deke smirked but said nothing, he and Daisy had a complicated relationship. One day they hated each other and the next they had this weird and unexplainable connection. Deke knew it could be something special but ever since he'd learnt about Lincoln and how he'd died to save Daisy, Deke was determined to respect Daisy's feelings, even if that meant not acting on his own. 

As the pair fought against strong winds to get closer to the ocean, Daisy couldn’t help but laugh. To any on-looker they must've seemed crazy, both in nothing more than jeans and thin jackets in the middle of a storm, making their way closer to borderline dangerous waves. It wasn’t how she'd particularly wanted to spend her only day off-base but when Deke hadn't stopped asking her to come with him she couldn’t help but say yes. For some reason Daisy found herself wanting to experience everything that Deke did, she wanted to show him her world as he had introduced her to his all those years ago in the lighthouse. 

"What's so funny?" Deke shouted above the storm.

"This is crazy!" 

"That's what makes it fun" 

Daisy came to a sudden stop as they finally reached the water. She could feel light splashes from the waves contribute to her already sopping wet jeans. Deke continued forward until his shoes were fully under water, then he smiled so wide that Daisy thoughts his cheeks might split, he ran a hand through his dark hair and looked up to the sky, tongue stretched out to catch rain droplets. For a few seconds Daisy watched Deke with amusement before throwing all hope of arriving back on the Zephyr with dry feet out the window, she slowly sloshed forward until she stood side by side with Deke again. 

"It's better than I imagined" Deke murmured so quietly that Daisy almost couldn’t hear him above the wind.

"You've imagined this?" 

"Well yeah" Deke scratched the back of his head and turned to Daisy, unknowingly splashing more water at her. "Earth is incredible, you know that? I saw pictures of the ocean when I was growing up and all I could think about was how many of our problems would be solved with that water, no one else would have to die of thirst. And maybe…maybe people would be a little happier because, well look at it, it’s the most amazing thing I've ever seen" 

Daisy took a deep breath and glanced over the water once again. Deke was right. Earth was incredible. 

"You know…when it's a hot day and we don't have a crazy mission, maybe we could come back here?" She asked awkwardly avoiding Deke's eyes. "Trust me, when the sun is out there's nothing quite like a beach day"

Daisy didn’t know how but Deke smiled even wider than before. "Really?" 

"Sure. Why not?" 

The young agents locked eyes and couldn’t seem to look away. Everything felt right, stress-free and safe. Daisy was in no way prepared for what happened next. Abruptly she was knocked from her feet as a strong wave crashed into the shore, next to her Deke went down too and plummeted into the sandy surface below. He coughed in disgust as water poured from his nose and sand itched at his fingernails, the look on his face was enough to make Daisy chuckle, despite their cold situation. She clambered to her feet as Deke stumbled to his own and made a beeline for where waves couldn’t reach. 

"Ewe God! Sea water tastes worst than food on the lighthouse!" he exclaimed

"I told you not to drink it" 

Daisy began to head back to the Zephyr which they'd hidden half a mile away, she was freezing. Freezing but happy. 

"You're right" said Deke from behind "Maybe a sunny day would be better"


	2. You're not funny!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daisy doesn't find Deke funny...at least that's what she's trying to tell herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another One-shot that I thought would be fun to write. It's another fairly short one but I have some longer ones coming, don't worry. If you have nay requests feel free to leave them in the comments below and enjoy! :)

Daisy couldn’t remember when she'd started to find Deke funny. It was embarrassing really, Daisy had caught herself chuckling more than once at one of Deke's poor attempts to crack a joke and it was starting to frustrate her. A year ago Deke's sweaty one-liners and running commentary throughout their missions had made Daisy want to glue her ears shut, but now? Now Deke made her laugh. He made Daisy laugh and it wasn’t fair. She knew Deke was next to awful when it came to comedic timing, so why now did he seem so good at it? It made her look stupid, she thought, laughing at the time travellers jokes when no one else did. And it wasn't like she could help herself! Daisy often felt her mouth twist into an amused grin before she even registered her body's betrayal, she was loosing control and it was all Deke's fault.

"You need to stop" Daisy declared one day, storming into Deke's bunk and interrupting the agent mid-bite of his ketchup-soggy sandwich. 

"What?"

"Today in the control room! You and your stupid cow jokes!" Daisy was referring to a briefing held by Mac only hours earlier, where she'd received concerned glances from her team members after she'd let out a strangled snort as had Deke recalled a joke he'd been taught by an old farmer during his year out from shield. 

Deke put down his ketchup sandwich and furrowed his eyebrows. "Why? You laughed didn’t you?" 

"Yes…but I didn’t…it wasn’t funny!" Daisy spluttered stamping her foot. 

"Then why'd you laugh?"

"I don't know! But it's making me look…stupid and unprofessional, I'm second in command here Deke and I can't be interrupting briefings because every time you remember a crap joke you decide to share it with the world!" Daisy suddenly felt her cheeks going red as Deke leant back in his seat, smug and proud. 

"Have you ever really cared about being professional Daisy?" he asked "Besides you just want me to stop because you can't seem to admit to yourself that you find me funny" Daisy clenched her fists, Deke didn’t know what he was talking about. 

"I make you laugh" he continued

"No. You. Don't." 

"I do too!" Deke took another bite of his sandwich, ketchup spluttering down his chin. Daisy made a face and looked away slightly disgusted, after a few seconds she took a deep breath and glanced back at Deke who was staring intensely at the inhuman. Suddenly he jumped to his feet and approached Daisy, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "Besides, if you really don't find me funny then I guess you won't have any trouble not laughing at me" 

"You're right, I won't" Daisy breathed, unable to stop her eyes from flickering down towards Deke's lips. 

"Good." Deke moved away from her and turned his back "I'll see you later then" Daisy hummed a reply, she was hot and bothered from their discussion, for reasons she didn’t care to admit yet. Hastily she turned on her heel and left Deke alone.

=========================================================================================================

The briefing room fell silent as water sprung from Daisy's mouth. It splattered across the desk in front of her, hitting May dead in the face who gave Daisy a disapproving glare before wiping away the liquid. From beside her, Deke stood proud, a smug grin planted firmly on his face as Daisy struggled to wipe the smile off of her own. He'd spent all day working on the perfect way to prove Daisy wrong and make her laugh and it had finally paid off. What made it an even sweeter victory was the fact that it had happened in front of the whole team. Deke couldn’t have timed it more perfectly, with Daisy mid-way through her drink he'd snuck up behind the inhuman and whispered into her ear the most outrageous and unexpected thing he could've come up with…And now the whole room had their eyes on her as Daisy desperately tried to cover the blush on her cheeks. 

Coulson raised him eyebrows from where he stood next to Mac, casting his eyes over the scene. Daisy was clearly embarrassed at her outburst, Deke couldn’t have looked prouder and May was shooting glares that would make anyone run for the hills. "Uh, Daisy, are you okay?" Coulson asked

The younger woman nodded "Yeah, yep, fine" 

"Care to share what's so funny tremors?" Mac raised his eyebrows, he wasn’t sure whether to be amused or disgruntled that his second in command was so distracted. A wave of panic crossed Deke's face at that, he couldn’t have Daisy repeat what he'd just told the girl, he already had a reputation for being a weirdo and didn’t want to add fuel to the fire. Daisy glanced up at him, brows furrowed, her smile finally gone.

"No director, sorry. Nothing to tell" she eventually said much to Deke's relief. Mac locked eyes with Daisy for a moment before continuing with addressing the room and drawing attention away from the other agents. Daisy lightly hit the back of Deke's arm "What the hell was that?" she whispered

"You said you didn’t find me funny" Deke replied "Now you can't deny it anymore" 

Daisy starred up at Deke. What he'd told her had been…totally inappropriate to the point where she'd had no choice but to laugh, it had been forced onto her, hadn't it? Before she could say anything else, Deke began to walk away, a confident swagger in his step that Daisy was sure he'd added deliberately. It was annoying but at the same time Daisy found herself smiling. Okay, she thought, maybe Deke was a little funny.


	3. I hate this side of you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Deke gets mad at Daisy's little regard for her own well-being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of talking in this chapter, I hope it doesn't sound too clunky! :)

"I'm fine Deke, it's nothing" Daisy collapsed into the med bay and swatted Deke away. He'd been applying pressure to a deep gash on the inhuman's forehead and was frustrated at Daisy's constant refusal for help. 

"God I hate this side of you" he spat, repeating what he'd once told Daisy all those years ago on the lighthouse . "Do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" he watched as Daisy struggled to sit down, hands clutched at her clearly bruised ribs. She shuffled uncomfortably for a few seconds, trying to find a position to lower herself to without being in constant agony. Deke watched until he couldn’t anymore. He huffed in frustration and made his way over to the girl whose mission had been a complete failure, "Let me help dammit" 

Daisy paused, blood trickled down the side of her face. Her head felt almost too heavy to hold up and every part of her body was aching in agony. She reached over to grab Deke's outstretched arm and allowed him to slowly lower her into the chair, a sign of relief escaped her lips as she finally managed to get the weight off her feet. 

"Thanks" she murmured to Deke who was now frantically pacing the room. 

"Where's nana?" he asked "That cut looks bad" 

"Really Deke its f-"

"Don't say you're fine! Because you're obviously not!" Deke rounded on Daisy who took a double take at seeing the anger in Deke's eyes. He gritted his teeth, fists clenched. 

"Wait, you're mad at me?" Daisy exclaimed. "It's hydra who you should be angry with! They did this" She gestured to her bloody head.

Deke gripped at his hair in exasperation." You let them do this to you, Daisy! You ran into that building with no back-up, no weapon, no-"

"I am the weapon!" 

"You're also a human! You're not invincible!"

"Inhuman actually…" Daisy quietly corrected, her words being enough to light a fire behind Deke's eyes.

"Shut up! Just stop Daisy!" he kicked at the bag of medical supplies on the floor making Daisy jump in shock. "You infuriate me sometimes, you really do…" Deke caught Daisy's eyes with his own, before either of them could say a word more, Jemma rushed into the room, an apologetic look on her face. She jogged over to her best friend and began to examine Daisy's injuries shooting her a disapproving look but that was the least of Daisy's worries. Deke finally tore his eyes away from Daisy's own and stalked out of the room. She wasn’t expecting Deke to have an outburst like that. 

"You worry me sometimes" Jemma said as she cleaned up the mess on Daisy's face. "How hard is it for you to wait for backup?" She applied ice to Daisy's ribs and the girl hissed at the cold contact. "I heard what Deke said you know…and he was right. You're not invincible" 

"Simmons…" Daisy sighed "Please don’t lecture me about this, Deke's already taken that job" 

"He worries about you Daisy, it's quite sweet really" Jemma brushed a piece of Daisy's bloody hair to the side and got out a sutures kit, ready to give her yet another line of stitches. "And I won' t lecture you this time but only because Coulson and May are making their way over here right now to do it for themselves" Daisy groaned, maybe she had messed up. Daisy knew that she had trouble with letting people take care of her and help her out of sticky situations, even after finding a family with the shield team, trust was something that came difficult. 

"I'm sorry" she breathed. "I really am" Jemma pulled the last stich through Daisy's skin and gave her a small smile. 

"I know" She said "But maybe there's someone else that needs an apology too" she nodded to where Deke had left only minutes before. "If you go now you'll be able to avoid Coulson and May" Jemma carefully helped Daisy balance to her feet. "Come back here tonight and I'll give you a pill for the pain, you know the procedure" 

Daisy nodded. "Thank you, Simmons" 

As it turns out Deke wasn’t in his bunk where Daisy had expected to find him, nor was he in the gym, living quarters or control room, she was about to give up when she spotted a wonky panel in the wall besides the kitchen. Suspiciously, Daisy softly pressed the panel inwards until it twisted upwards to reveal a hollow room behind the wall, the lifting of the panel created a horizontal gap in the wall for Daisy to awkwardly squeeze through. 

"Took you long enough" The panel flapped back into place as daisy stepped fully into the room and finally cast her eyes on Deke. He lounged back on a grotty sofa chair, lemon in one hand and Zima in the other. Daisy didn’t even want to know about the first. "Come to apologise?" 

"Something like that" Daisy glanced around the secret room, it was big. Really big. And she wondered how they'd missed it before. There were several old arm chairs in each corner contrasted by a flat screen TV in the centre. The room was cosy, it made Daisy feel safe. "Did you do all this?" she wondered aloud to Deke who shrugged and took a long sip of his Zima. 

"When I was a kid, me and the others on the lighthouse use to play a lot of games. We'd try and find hiding spots that no one knew about and use them as places to host secret clubs and sorts…it was a way to escape our reality I guess. This room was one of those places" Daisy nodded and edged herself down onto the chair opposite Deke, it was surprisingly comfortable and she fought the urge to curl up into it and fall asleep for as long as her body allowed her. She fiddled at the sleeves of her torn jacket before looking up at Deke.

"I'm sorry" she said "For yelling, for being stupid and not waiting for backup, for not understanding that you only wanted to help" Daisy sighed. "Deke I really am sorry" she watched as he pursed his lips as though struggling to find the right words. 

"When…when Lincoln Campbell…when your boyfriend died…when he sacrificed himself for you and the team, do you remember what it felt like? What it still feels like?" Deke quietly asked, he was nervous, unsure if the topic would cause Daisy to turn and run or stay and talk. The inhuman gulped and furrowed her eyebrows, eyes glossy with tears at the sudden mention of Lincoln. Of course she remembered what it felt like…it was agony, an indescribable pain that ripped her up from the insides and forced all that hatred and guilt onto herself. Lincoln's face still fuelled her nightmares even nearly 5 years later. Slowly, Daisy nodded "Yeah, yeah of course I remember" 

Deke bit his lip. "And it affected everyone on the team, right? It tore everyone apart?" 

Daisy clenched her fists, nails dug into her hands causing fresh cuts on already bruised skin. It was a dangerous topic for Deke to be bringing up and Daisy briefly wondered about walking out on him before remembering that it was probably her fault that they were even having this conversation. Deke had a point that he was trying to get at and Daisy owed it to him to hear him out. "Yeah…it was…gut-wrenching, for everyone. Everyone who survived HIVE was…" Daisy shook her head, that whole ordeal had scared everyone for life.

"It's easier die, don't you think?" Deke rose his eyes to meet Daisy's "Easier to die a hero than be the one who gets the privilege to keep living. Daisy if you rush into danger, headfirst and with a heroic attitude, don't get me wrong its probably the bravest thing you could do, but it's also…it's also selfish. Because you have a choice, a choice that Lincoln didn’t have. And if you die you'll be causing everyone the same pain they experienced when Lincoln died, worse actually. And for what? Because you were too stubborn to wait for backup? Daisy you have to be careful, because this team would be torn apart all over again with your death."

"Are you saying you think I'm suicidal?"

"No!" Deke quickly explained "No of course not, I'm just saying that sometimes your actions make you seem as though you are. Remember on the lighthouse, where you wanted to come with me to make sure the rest of your team made it through the monolith in time? It was brave but stupid. If it hadn't of sucked me into it and you'd been there as well then you would've died. Coulson and May would've lost a kid, Nana and Bobo a best friend, Mac a partner. Just think about who'd you be leaving behind. I know that I'd been losing someone important to me if you died" 

Daisy was silently tearing up. As much as it pained her to say, Deke was right. In the heat of missions, she only thought about saving others from dying and not from the pain of losing her. Lincoln scarified himself because he didn’t have a choice, someone had to die, whether it was him or Daisy. It was prophesised, but Daisy did have a choice. She could wait for backup or balance her life on a razor wire and go in alone. It was what May had been trying to get at all those years ago while Daisy had still been running around with ghost rider. 'Lincoln wouldn’t want you killing yourself'

"It's not the first time someone's said that to me " Daisy whispered. "You had every right to be mad at me Deke, I'd…I'd be pretty messed up if you died too" She admitted. Deke smiled softly, if it weren't for the stubble on his chin he'd look years younger but Daisy liked it, it was scruffy and out of place but Deke wouldn’t look like Deke without it. 

"Apology accepted" he murmured, pushing himself to his feet and wondering over to Daisy, collapsing into the chair next to her. "How's the head?" 

"It's okay. I had to have stitches" 

Deke reached a hand across to touch the wound, he paused before making contact, searching Daisy's eyes for permission. When she didn't shy away from his hand, Deke reached across and carefully poked at the wound. Daisy melted into his touch, suddenly finding comfort in the warmth of his hand. Deke caressed the side of her head gently, enjoying the softer side of Daisy that he had the privilege of seeing every once in a while. He thought his chest might burst when Daisy abruptly flinched away from him, frowning but with an amused glint in her eye. 

"Ow Deke!" Daisy chuckled "You pressed too hard" 

"Oh shut up." he replied, matching her smile.

"Next time try a little softer" 

"You really are a pain in my arse"


End file.
